ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Loonatics Unleashed (Live-Action 2015 film)
In the year 2015, a meteor hits New York City where the new World Trade Center is complete, completely creating a tidal wave to hit Liberty Island and the rest of the city just like a hurricane that creates a storm surge. However, instead of destroying the entire city, the impact of the meteor and its resultant shock wave gives off supernatural cosmic energies that give some inhabitants superpowers while incapacitating others. A mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia who is one of the world's most powerful computers in New York City calls upon six of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes. She becomes their supervisor, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to New York City and its millions of people. The newly formed team is known as the Loonatics and reside on Tower 3 of the new World Trade Center which is 175 Greenwich Street. There's flying cars in the city because all cars have hover conversion including police cars like from New York City Police Department, fire trucks from New York City Fire Department, and finally ambulances from New York City Fire Department with they can get to an area faster for emergencies in the city. Behind the Scenes We go behind the scenes for the interview about Loonatics Unleashed coming to New York City with the cast and crew on the set of the film. We have flying cars because that makes the city have skyways so people can go anywhere faster than they can ever imagine. Dennis Quaid said that he likes playing Slam Tasmanian in New York City because he knows how to act like him, he starred in the movie The Day After Tomorrow before this movie along with Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, and Owen Wilson from Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. Matthew Perry from Friends reads a book about handiness for the film to play the role of Tech E. Coyote and Jim Carrey from Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events knows how to talk fast like for the role of Rev Runner because he talks fast. When the actors are playing as the superheroes called Loonatics, the actors are put on wires for stunts like flying for example, then their eyes glow and their powers are used, the people use visual effects and sound effects. While they're at Tower 3 of the new World Trade Center, they use it as their headquarters so the actors can play as the Loonatics and actress Lorri Petty is put in a green screen for the role of Zadavia in the film. Premieres July 18, 2015 Characters *Ace Bunny (Ben Stiller) *Lexi Bunny (Amy Adams) *Danger Duck (Owen Wilson) *Slam Tasmanian (Dennis Quaid) *Tech E. Coyote (Matthew Perry) *Rev Runner (Jim Carrey) *Zadavia (Lorri Petty) Locations *New York City, New York Landmarks *Chrysler Building *Empire State Building *World Trade Center *Statue of Liberty *Plaza Hotel *Trump Tower Songs *Girl Can't Help It performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain, Steve Perry, and Neal Schon *City of the Angels performed by Journey - Written by Steve Perry, Gregg Rolie, and Neal Schon *Any Way You Want It performed by Journey - Written by Steve Perry and Neal Schon *Don't Stop Believing performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain, Steve Perry, and Neal Schon *Who's Crying Now performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain and Steve Perry *Open Arms performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain and Steve Perry *Still They Ride performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain, Steve Perry, and Neal Schon *Why Can't This Night Go on Forever performed by Journey - Written by Jonathan Cain and Steve Perry Category:Warner Bros. Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure